Bramblestar's destiny
by Icyclaws X Sunspark
Summary: Bramblestar is now leader of Thunderclan but will he be able to bear the full weight of new responsibilities? The ambitions of his father Tigerstar still haunt him and he struggles to follow the path of his true destiny. Rated T, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The clearing was still as, a bright, orange, ginger tom padded into it. He sat patiently waiting as a gray she-cat's head appeared out of the bushes. "Why have you brought me here Bluestar?" he mewed. "It's about Bramblestar" Bluestar replied. "I'm wondering if he's the right cat for leader." "And why is that?" said Firestar. "The ambition of his father may still haunt him" she replied. "Well, yes" admitted Firestar. "Yet he's still as loyal as any Thunderclan cat" he mewed. "We'll see" mewed Bluestar thoughtfully. She then bounded out of the clearing into the undergrowth. I wonder why Bluestar thinks that thought Firestar. The wind whistled through the trees and the toms bright, orange, ginger pelt shone in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. Soon a steady file of cats came out of the warrior den.

Suddenly one of them shouted "What are you doing up there you're not fit to be ThunderClan's leader!" Bramblestar was shocked, what did they mean? He thought.

Then Dustpelt shouted, "You're not loyal, I mean you're the son of Tigerstar. Soon we'll all be murdered!" Bramblestar was outraged he had surely already proven his loyalty countless times. He watched as a few of the cats looked at him with a mixture of disgust and horror before leaving the clearing. The remaining cats stood hissing with arched backs, suddenly they all jumped towards Bramblestar with claws unsheathed!

Bramblestar woke up panting. Squirrelflight his deputy and mate lifted her head. "What's wrong? She asked.

"Oh nothing, just a dream" mewed Bramblestar wearily. He got up and padded out of the leader's den. Bramblestar realized that it was almost time for the dawn patrol to go. "Squirrelflight can you please go get Lionblaze, Brackenfur and Foxleap for dawn patrol?" he asked.

"Ok!" said Squirrelflight, and she headed to the warriors den. Bramblestar padded back into his den and sat down to ponder his dream. Maybe Starclan sent the dream to warn me he thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. There is no doubt that I'm loyal Bramblestar thought.

The sound of ferns swishing outside of his den marked the arrival of someone. Instinctively he knew it was Jayfeather. "Hi Jayfeather, what brings you here?" mewed Bramblestar.

"I was thinking, it's time I got an apprentice" said Jayfeather.

"And who were you thinking of?" asked Bramblestar.

"Briarlight" mewed Jayfeather briskly.

"Ok, we'll have the ceremony as soon as the dawn patrol arrives back!" mewed Bramblestar.

"Thanks" said Jayfeather a little gruffly before padding out of the den. Thinking he better get some fresh air Bramblestar went outside.

Outside there were many cats stretching their legs. Brightheart was outside with her kits, watching as they played. They seemed to be playing a game where the Dark Forest was invading.

"It's my turn to be Firestar!" squealed Amberkit. Bramblestar shuddered at the horrible memory of the Dark Forest invading and of course, now the great leader Firestar was dead. Although Bramblestar knew that it was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Bramblestar was pleased to notice that the fresh kill pile was well stocked. He padded over to the pile and chose a plump mouse. Bramblestar padded towards the place where Squirrelflight was sitting. His thoughts about the dream tumbled into his mind as he tucked into the mouse.

" Lionblaze, Brackenfur and Foxleap sure did a good job, huh!" purred Squirrelflight.

" Yes" mumbled Bramblestar distractedly.

"You know, you've been acting strange lately" mewed Squirrelflight, her brilliant green eyes filled with concern.

"No!" he protested.

"Come on, you can be honest with me!" mewed Squirrelflight gently. "After all. I'm your mate."

"Fine, I'll tell you" muttered Bramblestar. " I had a dream where no one respected me as leader and they thought I was just like my Starclan forsaken father. I'm starting to wonder, was Firestar wise to choose me as deputy?" mewed Bramblestar wearily.

"What!? You're nothing like Tigerstar and the clan does respect you as a leader!" exclaimed Squirrelflight.

"I guess" said Bramblestar.

He glanced across to the fresh kill pile and watched as Cherrypaw and Molepaw came bounding up to it. Cherrypaw's eyes gleamed with excitement as she grabbed a huge squirrel with her teeth.

"Purdy will appreciate that squirrel you got there" said Foxleap, her mentor.

"Oh, ok" said Cherrypaw disappointedly. Then she raced off to the elder's den.

Bramblestar sighed as he remembered the delight of being an apprentice. To have no worries or responsibilities. He had had a great mentor, Firestar. Yet Firestar was now dead and roaming Starclan's hunting grounds thought Bramblestar sadly. He clearly remembered the glances of distrust some of the clan had gave him and Tawnypelt as an apprentice. People had judged them for Tigerstar's bloodthirsty actions, even Firestar had for a little while. That's why Tawnypelt ran away to join Shadowclan, Bramblestar reflected. He did not want to be thought of as disloyal again. Although he had proven himself heaps, so cats had no reason to distrust him.

Squirrelflight noticed that Bramblestar needed some time alone so she got up and mewed. "See you later then." She then padded away. Bramblestar soon saw Briarlight pulling herself along with Cinderheart walking beside her. They were heading towards the thorn tunnel.

"Where are you going Briarlight?" asked Bramblestar.

"Cinderheart's helping me with my exercises!" mewed Briarlight excitedly.

Then Bramblestar suddenly remembered Briarlights medicine cat apprenticeship ceremony that Jayfeather had requested. "Wait Briarlight, I need to call a clan meeting soon!" he said.

"Ok" Briarlight said. "Cinderheart wait, there's going to be a clan meeting!" she yowled. Cinderheart shrugged and followed Briarlight to beneath the Highledge. Bramblestar climbed up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar. The memory of the horrible dream crept into Bramblestars mind but he brushed it away. "Jayfeather wishes to announce something special" mewed Bramblestar once all the cats were gathered. Jayfeather climbed up onto the Highledge, his blue eyes glaring angrily at anyone who dared to help him.

"Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took and apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows gentleness towards her Clanmates, helpfulness and a quick mind for learning herbs" mewed Jayfeather. "Your next medicine cat will be Briarlight!" said Jayfeather. His blue sightless eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, wow! I never thought…" Briarlight stopped as Millie, her mother, looked sternly at her. She quickly put on a solemn expression and padded forwards.

"Briarlight, do you accept the post of apprenticeship to Jayfeather?" mewed Bramblestar

"I do" mewed Briarlight, awestruck.

"Then at halfmoon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan" mewed Jayfeather.

"The good wishes of all of Thunderclan go with you" said Bramblestar.

Then Jayfeather padded up to Briarlight and touched noses with her. Bumblestripe, the brother of Briarlight was the first to shout out

"Briarlight, Briarlight!" Soon the rest of the clan joined in cheering loudly.

"Meeting dismissed!" yowled Bramblestar. The clan dispersed, Millie and Graystripe's eyes were glittering with pride as they went to congratulate their daughter. Soon Briarlight was surrounded by supportive Clanmates. With a flick of his tail Jayfeather beckoned Briarlight. She followed him into the medicine cat den. Now she would feel useful to the clan reflected Bramblestar. Remembering how Briarlight had felt useless once and asked Bumblestripe to take her into the forest. Then a dog had appeared in the forest. Luckily Lionblaze had been able to fight it! Thought Bramblestar.

**I wont do another chapter unless you review so please review!**

**Icyclaws:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**This will be from Jayfeather's POV, and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

"You stay here and keep an eye on everything while I go to the gathering" mewed Jayfeather to Briarlight.

"Sure!" she replied. Jayfeather had taken Briarlight to the Moonpool at halfmoon and now she was accepted by Starclan. He padded out of the medicine cat den and could sense many cats waiting to go to the gathering.

Bramblestar padded out of the den and flicked his tail in order for everyone to follow him. Jayfeather started walking and soon sensed Lionblaze up ahead. He hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey, Jayfeather how's Briarlights training going?" mewed Lionblaze.

"Good" replied Jayfeather. He sighed. "I remember coming here with Hollyleaf" said Jayfeather sadly.

"Yeah, maybe there's a new star in Silverpelt now, watching over us" mewed Lionblaze. He looked up into the sky and then said "It seems like she came back only to go away."

Jayfeather agreed. "Watch out, for the Tree Bridge!" said Lionblaze.

"I know!" growled Jayfeather, crossly. He climbed up onto the Tree Bridge, the bark worn smooth by the water. Using his claws for grip, Jayfeather walked across.

"Ahh!" squealed Molepaw as she scrambled to get a hold. She skidded off the bridge. Grumpily, Jayfeather caught her by the scruff, a mouse-length away from the water.

"Watch where you're going, kid!' muttered Jayfeather angrily.

"Sorry, Jayfeather" mumbled Molepaw dejectedly.

"Hey! No need to get grumpy!' said Poppyfrost, her mother. She wrapped her tail protectively around Molepaw. Jayfeather jumped off the Tree Bridge and glared at Lionblaze. As if to say, see I don't need your help. He waited as the last of ThunderClan got off the Tree Bridge. Jayfeather padded into the clearing. RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan were already there. He could tell this Gathering was different from the last. Many cats from different clans were mingling and sharing battle scars from the war. A group of apprentices were chatting about everything that had happened lately. I guess the Dark Forest war has brought the clans closer together, thought Jayfeather. He sensed the medicine cats nearby and padded over to them.

"I guess, I believe in Starclan now!" Mothwing was saying as Jayfeather joined the group. "Welcome, Jayfeather!" mewed Mothwing.

"How's things in your clan?" asked Kestrelflight.

"Good, but Firestar is dead" replied Jayfeather.

The medicine cats bowed their heads. "He was a good leader' said Littlecloud.

"He will be missed" mewed Willowshine.

"Also, I have got myself an apprentice!" mewed Jayfeather.

"Wow, that's great! What's her name?" said Mothwing.

"Briarlight' answered Jayfeather.

"Is she here?" asked Littlecloud.

"No, she is needed at camp to keep an eye on things, but maybe next time you can meet her," mewed Jayfeather.

The leaders jumped up onto the rock and motioned for silence. Soon the talk died down to a quiet murmur. Jayfeather noticed that instead of Blackstar, Rowanclaw was up there with the other leaders. Mistystar stepped forwards to speak.

"This greenleaf has been plentiful for RiverClan and we have only had a few disturbances from Twolegs." She mewed before stepping back. Next Onestar stepped forwards.

" WindClan is strong and we have been blessed by an abundance of new apprentices. Icypaw, Smallpaw and Harepaw!" said Onestar as the the clans cheered. He nodded towards Rowanclaw.

"I am sad to announce that Blackstar lost his last life to a fox attack. I have been to the Moonpool and received my nine lives. I will now be known as Rowanstar" he said.

The leader bowed their heads and Onestar said "He will be missed, good luck to you in the future." Rowanstar nodded respectfully. Now it was Bramblestars turn to speak.

" Greetings, I am also sad to announce that Firestar lost his last life in the Dark Forest war a while ago" Bramblestar mewed.

"He was one of the greatest leaders" murmured Mistystar sadly.

" Also we have a new medicine cat apprentice, Briarlight although she can't be here tonight" said Bramblestar. Everyone cheered. Bramblestar jumped off the rock and said. "Come on, ThunderClan!"

Jayfeather said. "Bye" to Mothwing, Willowshine, Kestrelflight, and Littlecloud. He then followed the rest of his clan back to camp.

Soon Jayfeather arrived back. He padded into the medicine cats den.

Almost as soon as he set foot in the den Briarlight came out running. "Jayfeather! I checked on Cinderheart who stayed behind because she wasn't feeling well…" she said.

"And…" Jayfeather said,

"Cinderheart's expecting kits!" yowled Briarlight!

**Wow exciting! Keep reviewing to find out what happens next! Also first one to review this chapter gets to have their cat mentioned as one of Cinderhearts kits!**

**Icyclaws:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Bramblestar stood up. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The moon shone brightly in the sky. A familiar bright, orange tom was standing in the middle of the clearing, frost glittering at his paws.

"Firestar!" Bramblestar yowled with delight, as he ran up to Firestar.

"Greetings Bramblestar, You are doing a great job at being leader, yet a breeze will blow through before final peace is established" mewed Firestar. It sounded like a prophecy. Bramblestar noticed Firestar starting to fade.

"Wait! Don't leave!' he mewed desperately.

"You don't need me Bramblestar" Firestar mewed.

"I do, you're the greatest leader to have existed!" said Bramblestar.

" Just figure out the path of your true destiny, fufill it and all will be peaceful" mewed Firestar before he disappeared. The moonlit clearing started to fade around him.

Bramblestar woke up. He thought about the new prophecy Firestar had just given him-yet a breeze will blow through before peace is established- I wonder what it could mean he thought. Daylight started to filter into the den and Squirrelflight roused herself. Bramblestar padded outside and noted that the dawn patrol had already left. He had just settled himself down when Mousewhisker came racing into camp with scratches across his muzzle.

"Quick! Graystripe, Sandstorm and Berrynose are busy fighting off a mother fox with her cubs!" Mousewhisker yowled.

Bramblestars fur bristled; a fox hadn't been seen on ThunderClan territory in moons.

"Squirrelflight! Stay here and guard camp. Lionblaze, Foxleap and Cloudtail! Follow me' he commanded.

Cinderheart pressed her muzzle into Lionblaze's fur. "Be careful" she murmured gently.

"I will!" promised Lionblaze.

Bramblestar purred with amusement then turned towards Mousewhisker. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Near, the Shadowclan border!" replied Mousewhisker.

"Ok, follow me Lionblaze, Cloudtail and Foxleap" said Brambleclaw. He hurried through the undergrowth, soon he could hear yowls of distress and anger.

"Ok ThunderClan, attack!" yowled Bramblestar, as he leaped into the fray. The mama fox was big and menacing. It had took all of Mousewhisker, Graystripe, Sandstorm and Berrynose's strength to stop her from going towards camp. Bramblestar noticed that there was a deep gash down Graystripe's side and he was limping.

"Go back to camp to get that fixed up!" commanded Bramblestar.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" growled Graystripe, breathing heavily.

"No you're definitely not! Now go back to camp and that's an order!" Bramblestar mewed. So Graystripe gave one of the foxes one last scratch before limping back to camp. Bramblestar leaped towards the mama fox; landing on her back. He unsheathed his claws and scratched her flank violently. The mama, with a great burst of strength, threw him off her. Bramblestar went flying through the air and smashed into a tree trunk. The wind taken out of him, Bramblestar was detained briefly, yet that was all the mama needed. She advanced menacingly, snarling. Trapped, Bramblestar stood his ground bravely. Lionblaze, who was winning his fight with one of the cubs, saw that his leader needed help. So he quickly dodged to one side as the fox tried to claw him, and with all his might Lionblaze leaped through the air and landed on the cub; knocking it to the ground. Holding the fox down Lionblaze dealt the deathblow then ran over to help Bramblestar. Pain seared through Bramblestar as the mama raked her claws down his side. He quickly looked around and saw that everyone was busy fighting to the death, one fox was dead but there were still two more. Suddenly the fox jumped on top of Bramblestar Out of the corner of his eye he saw a golden pelt hurtling towards the fox. Lionblaze! Bramblestar thought with relief. Yet the mama was too quick and grabbing Bramblestar in her jaws, his neck snapped. He heard Lionblaze yowl in anguish before giving way to a dizzying sense of blackness that contained no pain.

Bramblestar's eyes fluttered open and he realized that the starry pelts of StarClan surrounded him. Frost glittered at their paws. A calming sense of peace washed over him as Firestar stepped forwards. Without a word Firestar pointed his tail towards the faint outline of a dark brown tabby tom, sitting next to Bluestar.

"Bramblestar, you have lost your first life, you now have eight left. In just a little while, your energy will be restored" mewed Firestar. Bramblestar nodded, so this is what it's like to be dead, he thought. Suddenly he remembered the prophecy.

"Wait, Firestar! What does the prophecy mean?" Bramblestar asked, but realized that StarClan normally left this sort of thing for you to figure out. Firestar smiled knowingly. Bramblestar felt a great surge of power flow through him as he awoke. The first thing he saw was a huge golden head looming over him.

"Great you're awake!" mewed Lionblaze. "Let's help Sandstorm, and Berrynose chase off the last fox cub!" he mewed.

" Where did the mama, fox go and the other fox cub?" asked Bramblestar.

"Well, the mama is dead cause me and Cloudtail sorted her out" said Lionblaze flicking his tail towards a body.

"And… the fox cub ran off so Cloudtail, Foxleap and Mousewhisker went to try and chase it over the ShadowClan border to keep it out of ThunderClan territory" mewed Lionblaze.

"Well done!" said Bramblestar approvingly. He followed Lionblaze to where Sandstorm and Berrynose were fighting the last fox cub. Leaping into action he bit the fox on the ear while Sandstorm raked her claws down its side. The fox yowled in pain as Berrynose jumped onto its back and dug his claws into the fox's back. Lastly Bramblestar bit down hard on it's leg, dripping with blood the fox shook Berrynose off and running as fast as it could with a sore leg, raced over the border. Soon Cloudtail, Foxleap and Mousewhisker came back and were pleased to find the foxes gone.

"Lets go back to camp" mewed Bramblestar. As he trudged along he noticed how tired and hurt everyone was. Cloudtail's white fur was drenched in blood and he limped along, wincing with each step. Blood was dripping into Sandstorm's eyes and Foxleap had a ragged torn tail. Bramblestar realized how obvious it was that there was not a mark on Lionblaze. Yet everyone was too exhausted to notice. Once they walked into camp Briarlight, who was getting some fresh kill for her and Jayfeather gasped loudly.

"Come to the medicine cat den, all of you, now!" she said. Following Briarlight, they all walked into the medicine den. Bramblestar breathed in the sweet smell of herbs. He saw Graystripe in a soft bed of moss, with cobwebs covering his gash.

"Did you scare off those foxes?" asked Graystripe.

"Yes"-replied Bramblestar. "I lost my first life" he added.

"Oh" said Graystripe.

Jayfeather who was getting some cobwebs for Sandstorm's ear said impatiently " Graystripe, quit chatting you need to rest." He walked over to Sandstorm.' Briarlight, chew some comfrey root into a poultice then apply it to Sandstorm's ear" Jayfeather mewed briskly.

"Yes, Jayfeather!" mewed Briarlight. She then chewed up the comfrey root and applied it too Sandstorm's ear. She put cobwebs on it to stop bleeding. Bramblestar watched Briarlight treat the patients and decided that she was a good choice as an apprentice. Feeling extremely exhausted from the fight Bramblestar waited for the other cats to choose a moss bed, Then when they had all decided he got into the last moss bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Thank 4 everyone who reviews the people who will have their character featured as one of Cinderhearts kits are The Ghostly Raven & Icefang of Thunderclan! Keep reviewing!**

**Icyclaws:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Lionblaze heard the rustle of mouse in the bushes. It had been 5 moons since the fox attack. He crouched down and carefully placing his paws stalked the mouse The mouse came in sight, it's pink nose twitching. Lionblaze leaped forwards and with a quick bite killed it. He thanked StarClan for the mouse and picked it up with his mouth. He padded back to camp. Lionblaze uncovered the fresh kill he had buried along the way. Lionblaze thought about how surprised he'd been when Jayfeather had told him that Cinderheart was expecting kits. He then remembered that he would be the only one of his littermates to have a mate and kits. Because Hollyleaf was dead and Jayfeather was a medicine cat. Lionblaze padded into camp and noticed that there was lots of commotion. There was an air of excitement in the camp. Suddenly Dovewing, his former apprentice, came bounding up to him.

Puffing she meowed. " Cinderheart is in the nursery with Jayfeather and Briarlight, her kits are coming now!" Lionblaze was taken aback with surprise.

"Thanks Dovewing!" he mewed as he raced towards the nursery. Lionblaze padded quietly into the nursery. Cinderheart's gray pelt was heaving with exhaustion and effort. Jayfeather crouched next to her with Briarlight at his side.

" Briarlight! Go get some moss soaked in water!" Jayfeather commanded. Briarlight ran to get some. Cinderheart shrieked in pain.

"Lionblaze, go get a good, strong stick!" Jayfeather mewed. Lionblaze raced outside and searched for a stick. He spotted a strong stick and grabbed it with his teeth. He went back to the nursery and gave it to Cinderheart. She tried to mew thank you but her body convulsed in pain.

"You're doing great" mewed Lionblaze gently.

"Ow, ow ow!' shrieked Cinderheart. She bit down hard on the stick. It splintered as she writhed.

"Try to keep still" mewed Jayfeather. As another shriek burst from Cinderheart a wet bundle slid out. At that moment Briarlight raced in with some wet moss. She slowly trickled it into Cinderheart's mouth.

"How many more are there?" gasped Cinderheart. Jayfeather pressed his paws onto her belly.

"Two more" he mewed briskly. Another spasm of pain ripped through Cinderheart as another bundle slid out. Lastly Cinderheart bit down so hard on the stick that it split in two. The last bundle slid out. Cinderheart started to lick her kits frantically.

"Two she-cats and a tom." Said Jayfeather. Lionblaze purred fondly as he looked down on his kits.

"What will you name them?" he purred gently.

"Icekit" Cinderheart mewed pointing to a gray she-cat. "Ashkit" she said pointing to a fluffy, gray she-cat. Lastly Cinderheart pointed to a golden tabby tom. "Sunkit" she mewed. Lionblaze's eyes glowed with pride.

"They're perfect," he purred, nuzzling his muzzle into Cinderhearts fur. Icekit, Ashkit and Sunkit scrambled towards Cinderheart for milk.

"What beautiful kits!" said Brightheart. "Well done, Cinderheart!' she mewed. Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit looked at the new additions to the nursery.

"Can they come outside and play, mum?" asked Snowkit.

Brightheart chuckled. "Not yet, Snowkit! They haven't even opened their eyes" she mewed. Amberkit and Dewkit silently crept up on Snowkit. Yowling they both flung themselves onto Snowkit.

"Hey, no fair!" protested Snowkit as he tussled with his brother and sister. Lionblaze looked on amused.

" Kits" mewed Brightheart. " Be a bit more gentle!" she chided firmly. Lionblaze felt his stomach rumble yet he could not bring himself to leave Cinderheart. Cinderheart looked sympathetically at him for a moment.

" Go get some fresh kill, mouse-brain!" she mewed playfully.

"Ok" Lionblaze replied. He went outside and padded over to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed a squirrel for Cinderheart and a mouse for himself.

"You'll make a great father" mewed a voice behind Lionblaze. He spun around and saw the unmistakable brown pelt of Leafpool his mother. Instantly he thought of how Leafpool had lied to him and his littermates. Yet the death of Hollyleaf had forced Lionblaze to realize that Leafpool was a kind, caring mother who had made many mistakes in her life. Lionblaze also thought about how Squirrelflight had been his foster mother. He had been angry at her as well. Yet if Jayfeather had done the same as Leafpool he would have protected him.

"Umm, thanks" Lionblaze mewed uncertainly. Leafpool nodded her head slightly to indicate that she knew Lionblaze had forgave her, but was finding it hard to process the information. There was an awkward silence.

Then Leafpool said. "Cinderheart may need some borage leaves, you should go and ask Jayfeather for some." Lionblaze nodded. He headed towards the medicine cat den. Once inside Lionblaze looked around and saw Briarlight sorting out herbs. Jayfeather was watching to make sure she was doing a good job.

How's Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked.

"Good, but Leafpool suggested that I get her some borage leaves" Lionblaze replied.

"Ok, I'll just get…"

"No, I mean wait. I want to try" interrupted Brarlight.

"Fine!" mewed Jayfeather grumpily. Briarlight searched through the herb stores. She carefully removed some borage leaves.

"Tell Cinderheart to chew this" mewed Briarlight.

"Thanks Briarlight, you're going to be a great medicine cat." Lionblaze said. Then he leaned close to Briarlight and mewed softly. "Be careful of Jayfeather when he's grumpy"

Brirlight giggled then said cheekily "But he's always grumpy!" Lionblaze chuckled as Jayfeather glared at him angrily with his sightless eyes.

"Stop filling my apprentices head with nonsense and get out of here!" Jayfeather growled. Lionblaze held his gaze calmly and defiantly. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I PERSONALLY CLAW YOUR FUR OFF!" Jayfeather roared angrily. Lionblaze raced out. He bumped into Bramblestar.

"Why is Jayfeather angry?" mewed Bramblestar.

"I dunno" mewed Lionblaze guiltily. Bramblestar padded away. Lionblaze returned to the nursery. He gave the squirrel to Cinderheart.

'I got you this and Leafpool suggested you eat some borage leaves" he mewed. Lionblaze then settled down to tuck into his own mouse. Icekit, Ashkit and Sunkit lay curled up in a nest with their mother. Suddenly Ashkit opened her eyes, which were a faint green. She crouched down next to her brother and sister.

"Wake up there's so much to see" mewed Ashkit unsteadily as she looked around. She suddenly noticed Lionblaze. Ashkit looked curiously at him. "Who is that mum?" mewed Ashkit excitedly. The golden tabby tom purred, he thought about how perky this she-cat was. Cinderheart nodded at Lionblaze.

'I'm your dad, welcome to ThunderClan!" Lionblaze mewed.

"Hi dad! Look Icekit and Sunkit are opening their eyes!" Ashkit squealed gleefully. Icekit's eyes fluttered open; they were an icy, blue. Lastly Sunkit opened his eyes; they were intensely blue.

Cinderheart purred and said, "Welcome little ones!"

"Icekit and Sunkit have your eyes" mewed Lionblaze.

Snowkit watched curiously his fluffy white fur bristling with anticipation. His amber eyes looked at Brightheart hopefully. Snowkit then said. "Now can they play?"

**Icekit belongs to Icefang of ThunderClan and Ashkit belongs to The Ghostly Raven. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.**

**Icyclaws:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Bramblestar poked his head into the nursery. He wanted to have a look at the new kits. But they weren't there. Bramblestar wondered where they could be. Cinderheart was sitting in her nest looking extremely anxious.

"Where are Ashkit, Icekit and Sunkit?" asked Bramblestar.

"I don't know, I sent them outside to play while I kept watch. Then I needed to go and make dirt. So I told them to stay there. When I got back no one was there!" wailed Cinderheart.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be around here somewhere" answered Bramblestar. He padded out of the nursery. Outside Molepaw nearly crashed into Bramblestar. His amber eyes were gleaming brightly with excitement and his pelt was ruffled.

" Guess what me and Cherrypaw had our last assessment today and both of our mentors think we're ready to become warriors!" said Molepaw.

"Congratulations, I will hold the ceremony at sundown" mewed Bramblestar. "Sorreltails kits are also ready to become apprentices."

Squirrelflight was busy organizing patrols. "Dustpelt, Ivypool and Brightheart, you guys can do border patrol. Dovewing, Blossomfall and me will do a hunting patrol." The patrols raced through the thorn tunnel as it swallowed them up. Bramblestar yawned tiredly he didn't get a good sleep because of the dreams that constantly kept haunting him. He padded toward the leader den but stopped when he heard some excited squealing coming from the den. The ferns swished at the entrance as Bramblestar padded in. Inside the den Ashkit, Icekit and Sunkit were playing.

"I am the leader of Thunderclan and you can be attacking Shadowclan warriors" mewed Sunkit.

"But I want to be leader!" Whined Icekit.

"Yeah, you always get to choose what we are!" Mewed Ashkit angrily.

" That's because I'm the strongest and I will be leader someday" boasted Sunkit and he puffed out his chest proudly.

"That's it, lets show him who's boss!" Growled Ashkit.

"Yeah" answered Icekit. With a yowl the kits flung themselves on top of Sunkit. They pummeled his belly with sheathed paws.

"No fair, two against one!" Protested Sunkit his golden pelt was bristling as he tried to stop his littermates. Without noticing the kits had messed up Bramblestars bed. Bramblestar padded towards the kits; who were still fighting.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Bramblestar.

Icekit yelped and nudged her littermates. She flicked her tail towards Bramblestar. They looked at each other guiltily. We're really sorry, we just wanted to explore" mewed Ashkit forlornly.

"Your mother's being looking for you, she is very worried" mewed Bramblestar sternly. The kits looked at the ground. Suddenly Bramblestar started to look amused. " You know, when your father was a kit he was always getting into trouble!"

"Really? What did he do?" squealed Icekit.

"Well, when Lionblaze and his siblings were kits there was a fox on the territory. They thought it would be a good idea to go and find the fox themselves. So they snuck into the forest, Jayfeather found the milk scent of the fox and led them to the fox's den! But when they got there the fox and her cubs chased them. Jayfeather fell down a hole and twisted his paw. Squirrelflight and I were very angry!"

" Wow! We want to go fox hunting!" mewed Sunkit.

"No, I don't think Cinderheart will like that!" replied Bramblestar. " Let's get back to the nursery now, your mother will be happy to find you." He guided Icekit, Ashkit and Sunkit back to the nursery. When they arrived Cinderheart yowled with happiness.

"Thank you so much, Bramblestar! Where were they" asked Cinderheart.

" No problem, they were playing in my den!" chuckled Bramblestar. Cinderheart nuzzled her kits and licked them frantically.

"Never scare me like that again kits!" mewed Cinderheart anxiously.

"We won't mum! We're really sorry." The kits mewed in unsion.

"I'll see you later then!" mewed Bramblestar with a flick of his tail. He padded out and saw that it about time for Cherrypaw and Molepaw's warrior ceremony, he bounded up onto the Highledge. Then Bramblestar called out the special summons. " All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting.!" Cats streamed under the Highledge, Berrynose was looking as proud as if he was getting his warrior name. Poppyfrost was licking Cherrypaw and Molepaw's fur until it gleamed with perfection.

" Cherrypaw and Molepaw please step forwards." meowed Bramblestar. They stepped forwards proudly, quivering in anticipation."I Bramblestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Cherrypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" meowed Cherrypaw solemnly.

"Molepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" meowed Molepaw determinedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryflower. Starclan honors your courage, enthusiasm and speed and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. Molepaw from this moment you will be known as Molepatch. Starclan honors your determination, spirit and bravery we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on the new warriors heads. In return they licked his shoulder.

"Cherryflower! Molepatch! Cherryflower! Molepatch!" cheered ThunderClan in greeting to them. Cherryflower and Molepatch's eyes shone with excitement as they were surrounded by supportive clanmates.

"Remember you have to sit a silent vigil tonight." reminded Bramblestar. " Also I have an apprentice ceremony to perform, Seedkit and Lilykit step forwards…"

"Wait they're not even groomed!" mewed Sorreltail. She quickly smoothed down their fur until it gleamed. "Sorry, continue!"

Bramblestar purred. " Seedkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Seedpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows to you." Bumblestripe looked surprised as he stepped forwards. "Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Mousewhisker and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong in battle. You will be the mentor of Seedpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Seedpaw." Seedpaw touched noses with her mentor.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Icecloud. I hope Icecloud will pass down all she knows to you." Icecloud stepped forwards, happy to be receiving her first apprentice. "Icecloud you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whitewing and Brackenfur (when Whitewing was kitting) and you have shown yourself to be kind and determined. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lilypaw." Lilypaw excitedly touched noses with her new mentor.

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw!" cheered the clan.

"Dismissed" yowled Bramblestar. The clan started to slowly disperse, though many were congratulating the new warriors and apprentices. Seedpaw was bouncing around excitedly.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked eagerly.

"I though we could join up with Icecloud and your sister. We'll show you around the territory." answered Bumblestripe.

"Great! Lets go!" Seedpaw was still bouncing around with excitement. Then she remembered that she wasn't a kit anymore and became a little more subdued. Soon the new apprentices and their mentors disappeared through the thorn tunnel.

* * *

Faraway in a huge Twolegplace a black cat crept through the alleyways until he arrived outside an abandoned warehouse. There was a huge tom standing guard outside.

"Show yourself!" he growled. The black cat stepped into the light.

"Don't you remember you new leader?" asked the mysterious cat with an air of menace.

"Of course!" mewed the tom anxiously as he stepped aside.

"I thought so." the cat padded through the doorway. His amber eyes narrowed as he thought of his father and those cursed siblings. He would get revenge, soon the rogue army would be ready and he could get rid of his family once and for all. Breathing in deeply he pounced onto a crate in front of his rogue army.

"Welcome back to BloodClan leader!" chorused the assembled cats.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about last chapter! I took so long to update because we have heaps of homework & stuff like that! Anyways on with the story. Also tell me on your reviews if you want me to focus on Bramblestar or do different POV'S every couple of chapters. **

Bramblestar was sharing tongues with Squirrelflight, the rhythmic lapping of her tongue rasped on his fur. He purred in contentment, it had been a long time since he had been able to spend time with her like this. The tension between them had vanished after the The Dark Forest Battle. Bramblestar thought about how nicely her dark ginger pelt shone in the sun light. Squirrelflight looked at him with her brilliant green eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"she asked .

" Sure! I'll just get Graystripe to keep an eye on camp." replied Bramblestar, as he stretched his muscles and padded over to Graystripe.

"Can you keep an eye on things until I get back?" he asked.

"Ok, where are you going?" mewed Graystripe curiously, his amber eyes glinted in amusement as he saw Squirrelflight waiting impatiently. "Actually, never mind ." he added. Squirrelflight beckoned to Bramblestar with her tail then disappeared through the thorn tunnel. Bramblestar followed, soon they were walking side by side through the forest. He saw a sparrow hopping around on the ground. Bramblestar whispered to Squirrelflight.

"Lets hunt! Look there's a sparrow, you go and wait by that oak and I'll scare it over to you." Squirrelflight nodded silently waited with claws unsheathed under the oak tree. He stalked towards the bird, suddenly he 'accidentally' disrupted a leaf. The sparrow stopped pecking at the forest floor and flew away , right into Squirrelflights paws. Squirrelflight took a powerful leap into the air and grabbed the bird, paralyzing it. She gave it a killing blow to the neck.

"Do you wanna eat it with me?" Squirrelflight crouched down beside the sparrow.

"Okay." Bramblestar took a bite out of it, the sparrow was delicious.

"You crazy furball, save some for me!" joked Squirrelflight. She knocked a low tree branch with her bushy ginger tail, leaves cascaded onto Bramblestar.

"Hey!" Squirrelflight meowed with laughter at the look of outrage on his face. Then she got up and dashed towards the Sky oak.

"Race you to the Sky oak! Catch me if you can!" yowled Squirrelflight over her shoulder. Bramblestar got up and shook himself then he raced after her, his muscles rippling under his dark, brown tabby pelt. Bramblestar thought, he hadn't had this much fun with Squirrelflight since the secret had broken out. He had been furious when he had found out that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were actually Leafpool's kits. But now he has forgiven Squirreflight, after all she had only done it to help her sister. Soon the Sky oak loomed ahead and Squirrelflight was only a few mouselengths ahead. Bramblestar put on a burst of speed and streaked past her, he touched the Sky oak with his paw.

"I won!" yowled Bramblestar triumphantly. Soon Squirrelflight arrived panting, her green eyes were shining.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed. Right now Bramblestar could see Squirrelflights old energetic self shining through. A positive change from the sad she-cat that used to mope around camp. Squirrelflight sat down with her tail wrapped around her forepaws.

"You know, I'm really sorry for not telling you. But whatever happened I know that they will still seem like our kits to me." she apologized.

"I have already forgiven you. Maybe I should say sorry for holding a grudge for far too long." confessed Bramblestar.

"I forgive you." Squirrelflight purred then added. "Maybe someday we will have kits of our own!" Suddenly Bramblestar heard a yowl of pain coming from the WindClan border. It sounded like a cat!

"Lets go and check it out!" mewed Bramblestar anxiously. They ran towards the sound of the yowl, but suddenly it stopped. He opened his jaw to search for scents, Bramblestar detected the fresh scent of blood. "Squirrelflight, follow me!" Thorns stung his pads, brambles snagged at his pelt. Finally they arrived at the WindClan border. On the ThunderClan side of the border it was splattered with blood and even worse was two bodies. Squirrelflight crouched down beside the bodies which were so matted with blood that she could barely make out who they were. She looked up her eyes dull with grief.

"They're Ivypool and Foxleap!"for a while they were speechless. Finally Bramblestar looked up.

"Who could have done this?" he asked, his voice was hoarse with grief.

"I just don't know, the clans have enjoyed many moons of peace and now this." Foxleap had been Squirrelflight's former apprentice and Ivypool was her kin. "They had their whole life ahead of them!" Squirrelflight was wracked with sobs. Bramblestar pressed his pelt to hers and tried to comfort her. Suddenly Foxleap started to cough, there was a big gash on his belly. Blood was spewing out of the wound.

"Foxleap! You're alive!" exclaimed Bramblestar.

"Not for long I've lost too much blood. I always loved Ivypool and soon we can be together in Starclan." mewed Foxleap each word was an effort and his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"No! Wait, who did this too you?" asked Bramblestar desperately.

"I don't know but they had traces of Windclan scent." uttered Foxleap. Then he writhed around viciously before giving a final heave. His body went limp. Squirrelflight yowled out her grief to the world. Then she grabbed Ivypool by the scruff, Bramblestar did the same to Foxleap. They walked pawstep by painful pawstep back to camp, dragging the dead bodies behind them. Bramblestar thought how he had been having such a great time with Squirrelflight when there were cats dying. _You can't even protect your own clamates! _He told himself sadly. Soon they arrived back to camp and lay the lifeless forms in the middle of camp. Dovewing was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe and yowled in grief when she saw her sister's body. She came racing up to it and buried her head in the already cold silver and white fur. Dovewing turned around, her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"How could you let this happen!" she yowled voicing out her grief.

"We couldn't do anything, when we arrived she was already dead." answered Squirrelflight. Dovewing's legs buckled underneath her as she lay by her sisters body. Bumblestripe came and comforted her. Soon cats started to come out to see what was happening. Their eyes filled with horror at the sight that met them. Whitewing and Birchfall came to sit with their daughter. Bramblestar jumped onto the HighLedge he didn't need to call for everyone since they were already here.

"Cats of Thunderclan! I am grieved to report that two of our loyal warriors have joined Starclan today. They are Ivypool and Foxleap, Squirrelflight and I found them by the WindClan border. The cause of their death is unknown but Foxleap told us before he died that the murderer had traces of WindClan scent!" Yowls of anger caterwauled across the clearing.

"Those mangy pieces of fox dung! I will flay them for what they did!" protested Birchfall.

"They will wish they were never kitted!" growled Dustpelt.

"We must declare war!" mewed Cloudtail.

"Wait, I would like to declare war as much as you, but can we afford to disturb the peace or lose more cats? This is just like when Ashfur died, although we have proof is it enough?" asked Bramblestar.

"So you doubt Foxleaps word?" asked Icecloud.

"No, but I think I'll call all senior warriors to my den tommorow at sunrise to discuss what we should do. Tonight we will have a vigil for our fallen warriors" mewed Bramblestar then he leaped down from the Highrock.

Later that night Dovewing, Whitewing, Birchfall, Dustpelt, and Icecloud sat vigil for their kin. Dovewing was shaking with grief as her parents comforted her.

* * *

The mysterious black cat purred. He had completed phase one of his plan; destroying the infuriating peace that the clans were experiencing. Soon ThunderClan and WindClan would be at war and he would be able to complete his plan!


	9. Authors Note

**Look I'm really sorry but I just thought up an awesome idea for a story so I'm putting this one on hold till I've finished my new story but please read my new story.(I know authors note make you go grrrr but I had to put this in here.**


End file.
